


Can't Make Their Way in the Dark

by StarryFIF2



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Angst, Confused Rey, Ending is fluffy, F/M, Kissing, Possessive Rey, Possible Dubious Consent, Powerful Rey, Rey is worried love will lead to the dark side, Rey keeps grabbing Finn's hand, The Force, Together they are awesome, as in
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 19:09:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7118893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarryFIF2/pseuds/StarryFIF2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rey realizes she loves Finn. This may be bad, as love can lead to the dark side. Luke may be able to help her figure out what to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Make Their Way in the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fill for [this prompt](https://tfa-kink.dreamwidth.org/2821.html?thread=10929157#cmt10929157). 
> 
> Title comes from **Firelight Waltz** by Fountains of Wayne.

“Attachments in general are forbidden,” Luke tells her, his body fuzzy over the Holochannel’s weak connection. “That includes love as well.”

Rey sighs and breaks eye contact with Luke. “But you loved, and deeply, too.” She protests, though she doesn’t speak either person’s name: Ben Skywalker, now Kylo Ren. And, on a whole different level, Mara Jade.

Luke swallows, though the peaceful look doesn’t fade from his face. “Yes I did, and both nearly destroyed me. There is a reason why the Jedi’s enforced the rule, and why every Master teaches their Padawan’s of the danger of falling in love, and how it leads to the dark side.”

Rey scowls, and upon meeting her Master’s eyes, exhales and lets her turbulent emotions slide away into the Force. She still doubts, but her mind is at ease now. Luke smiles, sensing her peace even over the light years separating them.

“Contact me should you need me.” Luke says. “I’ll always be here for you.”

Rey nods and smiles, feeling a surge of affection for her Master. “Of course, Luke.” Even after months of training, she doesn’t call him by his title. Luke never seemed bothered by her reluctance to address him as such, and when she finally brought the topic up to him, he waved it off. He was more concerned with teaching her the ways of the Jedi, and guarding her from the temptations of the dark side. Titles were of little to no concern to him.

Luke bows and gifts her with one of his rare, gentle smiles. “May the Force be with you.” Rey bows as well, and repeats the farewell. The Holochannel’s connection cackles and then flickers off, leaving her standing alone in her empty room in the Rebel base.

Rey closes her eyes for a moment. She summons her lightsaber to her hand with a flick of her index finger. As her weapon settles into her hand, she smiles. Poe is waiting for her in the training room, and she doesn’t wish to keep him waiting any longer.

((()))

The reason for her talk with Luke is because of Finn. She’s been uncertain of where they stand since she left him, injured and unconscious, to meet up with the Jedi Master. Since her return a month and two weeks ago, they’d easily settled back into their friendship, though it’s initially been difficult to do so. Finn has been little terse with her, the first four days, but after a training session which left her with a bruise on her cheek, and Finn with a busted lip, they’d put their differences aside and talked.

Once the air had been cleared, she’s gone back to being Finn’s friend, and she’s happy. He is her first friend, and he’s had her back during a difficult, trying time. He’d come back for her, along with Poe Dameron, and helped her escape from the Resistance’s clutches.

However, she’s noticed that she is jittery in Finn’s presence. She finds herself blushing for no reason when her eyes meet his, or if their arms brush while walking or sitting. When she isn’t with him, Finn is constantly in her thoughts. She wants to spend as much time with him as possible.

A little research, and an impromptu girl’s talk with Jessika Pava, reveals what she should have figured out herself: she’s in love with Finn. She knows she’s in trouble.

And so, she contacts Luke.                                     

((()))

Her training session with Poe is satisfying. She wipes her sweaty hair from her brow and grabs her canteen and takes a long sip. Poe moves to her side and elbows her gently. His face, lightly sheened with sweat, glistens under the room’s soft lighting.

“Are you going to join Finn and I in the mess hall?” Poe asks.

Rey’s heart races just hearing Finn’s name. “Of course.”

Poe nods and grabs his shirt from where he’s carelessly thrown it on a bench. “Great! I’ll see you there in fifteen minutes.”

She waves as Poe exits the training room, and closes her eyes. She needs to get moving, so she has enough time to shower and change. She can do this. Jedi don’t love. She is a Jedi; she can resist any and all temptations.

((()))

She can’t take her eyes off of Finn, even as she sits down across from him and places her tray on the table. Poe and Finn are talking animatedly about the newest flight suits the Rebellion has purchased. Her eyes move over his face, tracing features she now knew by heart.

Her gaze moves to his lips. They are full and perfectly formed. She wants to bite them and soothe away the hurt. She dreams of licking them, and she imagines the way he’ll moan and pull her body closer to his. She wants to make him scream her name. She knows, deep within her soul, that she can satisfy him in ways no other woman can.

She wants to make him hers. She’ll make him so happy, he’ll never want anyone else. She knows, at the same time, that she can’t do anything about her feelings and she needs to release them to the Force. Attachments and love lead to the dark side.

“Rey?” The object of her thoughts is calling her name. She starts and realizes she’s staring over Finn’s shoulder. She forces a smile she doesn’t feel onto her face. Finn’s eyes, as they meet hers, burns to her very core.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to ignore you. My mind has been all over the place today.” Rey apologizes.

Poe laughs and picks up his napkin. “Our training was intense. It’s okay to admit that I tired you out.”

Rey scoffs and throws her spoon at Poe with unerring accuracy. Poe sputters and rubs at his arm, where the spoon hit him, but the indignation melts off his face and is quickly replaced with a laugh. Rey can’t help joining in, Poe’s jovial laugh infectious.

Finn is frowning at her, which is worrisome. “Are you sure you’re all right?”

Rey nods and pokes at her food. She can feel that Finn is still watching her, and her stomach churns under the weight of his gaze. To her embarrassment, she can feel her cheeks heating. She quells the desire to fidget. She starts as Finn’s hand, warm and slightly calloused, clasps hers.

“You’d tell me if something was wrong, right?” Finn sounds not only worried, but uncertain. She hates that she’s made him worry about her and feel as if she were hiding something, no matter how correct his assumption may be. She’s dealing with her feelings for him as best as she can, and she doesn’t want anything she’s going through to ruin their friendship.

“Of course I would, Finn,” Rey assures him. The dishonesty lies heavy on her shoulders, but she can’t tell him yet, not until she’s conquered her feelings for him.

Finn’s face relaxes upon hearing her words. Poe rests a hand on Finn’s shoulder, squeezes gently and then turns to Rey. His eyes dance with what Rey recognizes as mischief, and she feels an answering smile tug at her lips.

“Finn and I have been planning out a truly epic prank over the last few days,” Poe says.

Finn chuckles and moves as if to take his hand away, but Rey stubbornly twines her fingers through his. She refuses to look at him, even as her cheeks heat, and her mind screams at her to let him go. Finn tenses for a moment before he relaxes. Her thumb strokes the top of his hand. She turns her attention back to Poe.

“…And we’re certain that a certain amazing Jedi is what we need to make this happen!”

((()))

Rey dreams that she’s back on Jakku. The heat from the desert is suffocating; she’s running from something, but she isn’t sure what it is. The sand slows her down. She falls to her knees, her breath catching in her throat, and cries. The tears dry on her face from the intense heat leaving salt behind.

A hand cups her cheek. She looks up and into Finn’s eyes. The irises are black nearly obscuring the white of the eyes. A scream dies in her throat as Finn pulls her to her feet. His arms, strong as steel bars, wraps around her waist. The heat of his body, even through their clothes, is a different kind of torture from the unrelenting desert sun.

“I’ve been searching for you, Rey,” Finn says. He presses a kiss against her sweaty cheek. “They tried to take you from me.”

Rey shakes her head. “I don’t understand, what’s happening?” She’s mortified to hear her voice breaking.

Finn rests his head on top of hers, and hums a melody she can’t place. When he speaks, he sounds almost bored. “The Jedi order. We ran here so that we can be together.”

“What?” Rey cries. She attempts to pull away, but Finn easily keeps her close. She reaches for the Force, but it is missing. The connection she feels to the Force, always in her mind, is absent, the place where it resides like a giant hole.

“Don’t worry,” Finn presses another kiss to the top of her head. “We can be together now.”

“No,” Rey argues. She hates that her heart races upon feeling Finn’s lips against her skin, no matter how wrong the situation is. “This isn’t right.”

Finn chuckles. His left hand cups the back of her head. “This was your idea, Rey.”

He tilts her head back with the hand cupping the back of her head. She opens her mouth to speak, but she’s silenced, quite effectively, as Finn’s lips press against hers. She feels as if she’s drowning in sensation, her body on fire. She melts against Finn’s body and all is forgotten.

((()))

 The next morning, Rey attempts to keep the dream out of her thoughts. It’s difficult to do, as she spends the day with Finn. Their epic prank is put on hold, as Poe is unexpectedly called away on a recon mission. Finn is sulky and dejected because he wasn’t chosen to go along with the Rebel pilots.

Rey is a good friend and listens to Finn’s complaints as she fine tunes her lightsaber. Finn sits across from her, their knees nearly touching, as her quarters are so small. Rey looks up as Finn lapses into silence.

“Is something wrong?” Rey asks Finn. “Aside from the obvious, that is.”

Finn shrugs. He seems uncomfortable. It is almost a full minute before he finally is able to speak. “It’s just…every time I feel like I belong, and I’m part of something, something comes along and makes me feel like I’m one word or action from having everything taken away.”

Rey takes a moment to sort through Finn’s jumbled explanation. “You don’t feel as if the Resistance wants you here?” Finn shakes his head. “You know that’s not true. You’re one of them. We both are. And even if the worst happens and you are turned away by the order, Poe and I are sticking by you. We’re not letting you go. **I’m** not letting you go. You’re mine.”

Finn’s eyes fly to hers upon hearing the possessiveness in her tone. Rey flushes, but refuses to take back what she’s said. Her emotions are turbulent and all over the place; she feels rage at the mere suggestion of the order turning Finn away, protectiveness at the hurt in his voice and, finally, possessive over Finn, from his happiness to his well-being. The air around them is charged. The weight of her emotions, channeled through the Force, is electric. The hair on her arms is standing straight up.

“Rey,” Finn begins, uncertain.

Rey places a finger against Finn’s lips to silence him. The skin of his lips is silky against the tip of her finger. She unconsciously licks her lips at the feeling. “You don’t have to say anything, Finn. I’m merely speaking the truth.”

The room is quiet, save for both of them breathing. The air around them sparks from her power. The tension is palpable as Finn sits frozen, his eyes locked with hers, her finger still resting against his lips. Finally, slowly, Finn nods his acceptance.

The tension breaks. Her power releases with a soft burst of air that ruffles both her and Finn’s hair. Finn looks around, confused, but doesn’t ask the question that is probably on his mind. She strokes his bottom lip as she removes her finger and sits back.

“Okay then,” Rey claps her hands. “I need to meditate, so how about I meet up with you for dinner?”

Finn seems grateful for the escape she presents him, if his ready agreement is any indication. She watches as Finn gets to his feet and, without meeting her eyes, exits the room with a half-hearted wave.

Rey buries her face in her hands and bites her lip hard enough to draw blood. She allows one moment of panicked breathing before she exhales and climbs to her feet. She looks to her index finger before closing that hand into a fist.

Meditation will clear her mind. It has to.

((()))

The obvious answer is to avoid Finn, but she knows that she isn’t going to do that. She decides on a happy medium, and instead cuts down on the amount of time that she spends with him. Finn doesn’t notice, because the universe, or rather the Force, seems to be working with her. Finn is called away on a recon mission with Poe, the second such mission in a week.

Finn’s happiness is contagious and Rey allows herself a hug. His arms are just as strong as she remembers. His scent tickles her nose as she pulls away. She knows she’ll be dreaming about his arms tonight. She can’t bring herself to regret it.

She spends the four days Finn is gone alternating between meditating on her feelings for her friend, and training with Luke over the Holochannel. She feels calmer than she has since she realized her feelings. The Force hums, alive and bright in her mind. The peace she feels is wonderful.

She worries that the nirvana she’s found will disappear once Finn returns, but her worries prove unfounded. Finn and Poe return amid much fanfare. She smiles at both her friends. Her eyes may linger a little too long on Finn’s face, but that is all. She resists the temptation to hug Finn. Even his hand gripping her shoulder doesn’t dispel her tranquility.

((()))

Over the next month, her tranquility remains. She is once again Finn’s friend. Everything has returned to normal. She still spends most of her time with him, though she makes sure she sets aside extra time to meditate. They joke and laugh; they eat every meal together except breakfast, as Finn is not an early riser. They are as close as ever.

The most Rey allows herself is to, on occasion, hold Finn’s hand. It’s what they did a few times when they first met, once she stopped chastising him over it. Finn doesn’t tense up, as he did in the mess hall what feels like ages ago. He smiles at her and twines their fingers together, and keeps talking.

That one moment of weakness is all she will allow herself. She cannot banish her feelings completely. It seems she never will be able to. She has found a way to live with them and not yearn for more. She can live with that.

((()))

Nothing would have changed had it not been for a party the Rebel’s hold later that month to celebrate the success of a particularly dangerous mission. Both Finn and Poe participated in the mission.

Finn’s cheek is bandaged and there is a nasty burn on his left shoulder. Poe’s ankle and right wrist are both broken from when his ship crash landed. The rest of the pilots are similarly banged up, but miraculously no one was killed.

The party is loud and raucous. Poe is surrounded by four women, one of whom is caressing his cheek. Everyone, save Rey and Finn, has a drink in their hand. Rey learned back on Jakku that she doesn’t enjoy drinking. Finn, on the other hand, limits himself to one drink. He’s already had his earlier in the evening.

Jessika pulls her into conversation with a group of girls. Rey enjoys their company. She laughs and jokes around with them. She excuses herself to get something to eat a little later. She freezes on her way to the buffet table, her heart in her throat.

Finn is talking to a pretty red head. He’s leaning against a wall, his head tilted towards hers. Her interest is obvious; her finger traces patterns on Finn’s right arm, while her other hand rests on his shoulder. Rey sees red. She is over by Finn’s side before she’s even aware she’s moving.

Finn catches sight of her first. He smiles and moves away from the red head, who pouts adorably. She’s still running her finger up and down Finn’s arm. Rey moves close enough to Finn that her shoulder presses against his.

Finn is all smiles as he introduces Rey to the red head. “Rey, this is Jhessail. Jhessail, this is my good friend Rey.”

Jhessail smiles, glances at Rey before clearly dismissing her. “A pleasure.” Rey laces her and Finn’s fingers together and rests their clasped hand on chest, where Jhessail cannot miss it. Jhessail arches a perfectly plucked eyebrow and makes a moue with her lips.

“Just what were you talking about with my friend?” Rey asks. Finn seems confused. His smile is uncertain.

“I was telling her about how Jessika and I tracked down Poe’s ship. It was really difficult, too.” Finn’s hand shakes in her grip; she can feel his fear through the Force. The bleed of emotions from those she’s close to happens on occasion, if their emotion is strong enough. It’s unsurprising that she’s feeling Finn’s fear; Poe is one of the few people that Finn really, truly cares deeply for and has allowed close to him.

“You’re so brave!” Jhessail coos.

“He’s the bravest man I know,” Rey declares, sincerely. She turns and brushes her lips against Finn’s cheek. Finn stiffens and his breath catches. To Rey’s surprise, he doesn’t move away. “The Rebel’s are lucky to have him.”

“Oh,” Jhessail says flatly. Rey’s surprised she can feel the red head’s disappointment clearly through the Force. She must have really been interested in Finn. She tries and fails to feel guilty for keeping her away from Finn. All Rey feels is jealousy and possessiveness churning in her gut.

Finn is frozen in place, seeming unable to say anything. His palm is sweaty against hers. Rey meets Jhessail’s eyes, challenging.

Jhessail backs away, her hands raised in defeat. Her smile is obviously fake. “It was nice meeting you, Finn, but I really need to get going.” Rey feels triumph as she scurries away.

Jhessail’s retreat seems to break the spell Finn is under. He backs away from Rey, though their hands remain clasped together. “What was that?”

Rey thinks about feigning ignorance. One look at Finn’s face tells her that isn’t going to work. Finn’s confusion, tinged with anger, is loud and discordant through the Force. “She was flirting with you.”

Finn groans. “No she wasn’t, Rey! Jhessail wanted to hear about the mission, nothing more!”

Finn’s naiveté is adorable, and she tells him so. “You’re so cute when you’re oblivious, Finn.” Finn glares as Rey grins at him.

“I’m not oblivious!” He snaps.

 _Yes you are_ , she thinks. _If you were anyone else, you’d realize how much I love you. Luckily, you’re not anyone else. I wouldn’t love you, if you were an ordinary person._

Rey laughs. The tension is broken. Finn’s bad mood evaporates. Jhessail is forgotten. She steps back into his personal space, relieved that Finn lets her. She’s still in possession of his hand.

((()))

Meditation still helps, even after the upset Jhessail caused. Her feelings for Finn are just as strong as ever. She still loves him as fiercely as before. Rey still cannot act on her feelings, as love can lead to the dark side.

Meditation doesn’t erase the possessiveness and jealousy she feels for Finn. Both can lead to the dark side. She doesn’t know what to do.

(((())))

A dream in which she is a Sith Lord and is destroying the galaxy not only with Finn, but Kylo Ren as well, scares Rey so badly that she contacts Luke as soon as she calms down somewhat.

Luke listens to everything Rey says, his face frighteningly blank.  The blankness breaks upon Rey’s description of the dream she just had. Luke covers his face with both hands.

Seeing Luke so affected by her words has Rey’s heart racing. “Was that a vision or a dream?”

Luke lowers his hands. He is once again the calm, collected Jedi Master. Rey finds this reassuring. “You know the answer to that.”

Rey closes her eyes and reaches out to the Force. The Force sings to her in her mind. She has the answer in seconds. “It was a vision of a possible future.”

Luke nods.  “Yes. It’s what will happen if you continue the way you have been.”

Rey bites her bottom lip. “Then I should leave. I can’t become a Sith Lord. I can’t bring Finn back to what he escaped from. I won’t become what Kylo Ren is.”

She watches Luke as he paces back and forth. He seems to be wrestling with himself. He finally stops moving. “There is another way.”

Hope blooms in Rey’s chest. “Truly?”

“Mara Jade and I were happy once,” Luke says, the words soft and laced with sadness.

“You told me you regretted being with her, that your attachment to her is what led to her death.” Rey protests.

“I wasn’t entirely truthful,” Admitting such obviously costs Luke greatly. “Mara Jade was a Jedi. She died a few years before Kylo Ren’s betrayal, while escorting a dignitary. Her death nearly destroyed me.”

“I thought Jedi were against love?” Rey asked, confused.

“Once in a great while, if the Jedi Council deemed a love pure enough, they’d allow the couple to be together. Together, both couples are strong enough to resist the temptations of the dark side. When one wavers, the other is their anchor. Such it was for Mara and I.”

“So Finn would be my anchor?” It sounds ludicrous, but, at the same time, Rey can understand what Luke is saying. All of the possessiveness and jealousy, while still present, is muted in his presence once he’s focused on her. All that matters is her feelings for him.

“Yes. If you believe that he is strong enough to keep you from the temptations the dark side presents, then confess to him. But if you have even a kernel of doubt that by being together your dark desires will be amplified, then I suggest you leave.”

Rey considers Luke’s words. She cannot imagine that her Finn, who turned his back on the First Order and the Stormtrooper’s brainwashing, would allow her to fall to the dark side. She’s been resisting on her own, and somewhat succeeding. With Finn by her side, with his love, she’ll be ten times stronger. She can feel it in her very soul.

“I choose him,” She says with absolute certainty.

Luke seems relieved. “I am sorry I withheld such important information from you, Rey. I let my fear of losing another Padawan to the dark side blind me to the dangers such an attachment presented to you. Had I told you the truth sooner, you wouldn’t have been struggling.”

“I won’t lie and say it hasn’t been difficult, but, at the same time, I feel as if this was an important lesson for me. I’ve become stronger, and more attuned to the Force. And, I know with absolute certainty that I love him.”

Luke bows to her. “Then you know what you must do. May the Force be with you, Rey.”

Rey returns the bow. “Thank you, Master. For everything. May the Force be with you, as well.” She turns the Holochannel off, and goes to her knees to meditate.

((()))

She finds Finn later the following evening, enjoying the view outside. He’s leaning against a wall, in a deserted corner outside the ship hanger. He accepts the hand Rey holds out to him. She settles against his side, their shoulders brushing.

The silence is comforting. She looks at Finn out of the corner of her eye. He seems relaxed, comfortable in his own skin. He’s wearing Poe’s jacket, as usual. He must feel Rey’s eyes on him, as he turns his head towards hers. Rey flushes, but doesn’t look away.

“You seem to have something important on your mind,” Finn says, after Rey does nothing but continue to stare.

“I love you,” She blurts out. She clasps her hands, one still entwined with Finn’s, over her mouth. She’s thought of dozens of ways of confessing her feelings, over the course of the morning and afternoon. They ranged from the romantic, candle-lit dinner confession, to the ludicrous, her singing her feelings to Finn while the Rebel pilots backed her up. Not once, in all her imaginings, had she divulged her feelings in such an idiotic way. Force, she’s dumb.

Finn’s mouth opens and closes several times while Rey has an internal break-down. She can feel his surprise bleeding into her mind. It adds another layer of panic to her own. For one wild moment she thinks of turning tail and running.

Gazing at Finn’s face and feeling his complete surprise, Rey forces herself to get a grip. She loves this man. She just told him she loves him, and while it wasn’t how she thought she’d do it, it’s over and done. She’s confessed. It’s time for her to saddle up and get her man.

“I really, really do,” She says with conviction, once she’s managed to unglue her tongue. “You’re such an amazing, compassionate, brave man. I’m so very lucky to have you in my life. I love you so much that sometimes I can’t breathe. I love you so much, Finn.”

Finn still seems to be in shock. “You-you,” he stutters. “You love me?” He sounds uncertain.

Rey brings their clasped hands to her lips and presses a gentle kiss to his knuckle. She steps closer, until the toes of her boots touches his. Finn stares at her, shocked. The feedback she’s getting from him through the Force is still surprise. It’s not as strong as a few minutes before, though.

“I love you, Finn,” She repeats. She cups his chin with her free hand. His skin is warm under her palm. “Can I hug you?” The question makes Finn laugh, but it’s not panicked, at least.

“Yes you can.” Finn draws her into his arms and rocks her gently. He still hasn’t said anything about her feelings for him. Rey isn’t in a hurry, though. She’s in his arms, her body against his. She can wait for him to tell her how he feels. She’s sure that he isn’t going to reject her. The Force is singing with the possibilities of their union.

“I just realized I never once asked for permission to hold your hand,” Rey says. She’s enjoying being in his arms. It feels just as incredible as in her dream. She never wants him to let her go.

Finn chuckles. “That was random.”

Rey pulls back slightly and pretends to pout. Finn continues to rock them back and forth. “I’ve been forcing you to hold my hand for a while now. I’ve also been scaring away women. I don’t want you to think I’ve been forcing myself on you.”

She feels Finn’s surprise fade away in the wake of his amusement. His lips twitch as he fights off a smile. Rey doesn’t bother to suppress her own. Finn’s eyes move over her face, almost as if he’s memorizing her features. Her cheeks heat again.

“I’m surprised the ultra-powerful Jedi didn’t realize that I **like** holding your hand. I enjoy your company, Rey.” Finn’s voice is soft. He seems to be choosing his words with great care.

Rey places one hand on each shoulder and stops Finn’s rocking. She wants Finn to hear what she has to say. “I love you, Finn, and love for a Jedi can be dangerous and lead to the temptations of the dark side. I had a lot of thinking to do today, and that included my interactions with you over the past few months. I was a little worried when I thought that my possessiveness over you may have led to me being…forceful with my advances.”

Finn seems worried. “Loving me may lead you to the dark side?”

Rey nods. “Only if I’m not careful. You’ll be my anchor, during my times of more negative emotions, helping me to not do anything brash. With meditation, and Luke’s guidance as well, and yours too, of course, I’ll be fine. However, with us together, I’ll never stray. I know this. I can **feel it**.”

“Rey…” Finn says, his voice thick.

Suddenly embarrassed after everything she confessed, she rests her forehead against his shoulder, hiding her face. “I mean, if you’ll have me.”

For one horrible moment, Rey thinks she is wrong and that she is misreading Finn’s words and the signs he was giving her over the last few months and that he’s going to reject her. Her heart is in her throat as her stomach churns.

Finn’s arms tighten around her waist. “I love you too, Rey. I just didn’t know what to do about it. Poe kept telling me I should confess, but I was scared. I’m a complete wuss. I can turn my back on the First Order, but I can’t tell the girl I love I’m crazy about her.”

Rey pulls back and cups his cheeks with both hands. “I already told you, you’re the bravest man I know. Together, we’re an unbeatable team.”

Finn’s smile is breathtaking. Rey can feel both his amazement and yes, his love, through the Force. It feels incredible. She loves this man so much, and he’s hers now.

“I really want to kiss you,” Finn confesses.

Rey gently pulls his face towards hers and breathes, “What are you waiting for?”

His lips meet hers and it’s incredible. She can’t get close enough. He backs her up against the wall. One of his hands threads through her hair and tugs gently. She growls and bites his bottom lip, just like she’s wanted to do for what feels like forever. Finn moans and moves closer. The noise is delightful, so she bites his bottom lip again. Finn breaks the kiss with obvious reluctance.

His eyes are cloudy with desire. She can feel his arousal through the Force. She grins coyly at him and tips her head back invitingly, baring her neck. Finn moans and leans forward and peppers her neck with light kisses. Each press of his lips against her neck sends sparks of desire through her blood.

“Love you,” Finn gasps against her neck. “Love you so much.”

“I love you too, so very much,” She tells him. She’s the luckiest girl in the world.

She moves her hand down his back and finds a sliver of bare skin. She scratches her nails lightly over the patch of skin and Finn lets out a breathless moan. She’ll never tire of making Finn crazy with desire for her. She has the rest of their lives to hear each noise he makes. She can’t wait to hear them all.

She pulls Finn’s lips back to hers, and proceeds to do just that.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a Tumblr [here](http://starryfif2.tumblr.com/) where I reblog funny things, Harry/Louis things from One Direction, Hannibal, Star Wars, and Supernatural gifs. Come check it out if you want. *Shrug*


End file.
